The Member who can't use Magic
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Ethan is an orphan who never knew his real parents at all. He was left at the doorstep of Fairy Tail and has been a member ever since. There is one problem, he can't use magic of any kind, even the most simple spells. Follow Ethan, as he and all of his friends go against challenge after challenge, and maybe find love along the way. Semi-AU.


**So I've been watching Fairy Tail and have really gotten into it. I love the story so far, the cast, and everything. So I wanted to try my hand at writing a story. **

**This is a semi-AU story on the show, therefore I will have a lot of the major events occur, the Tower of Heaven, Nirvana, Edolas, and so on. However, the outcomes and what happens will likely be completely different in some cases. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. Though I wish I did. I do however own the handful of OC's that I created for this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Member**

* * *

###Unknown Location,X765###

In a cave, in one of the least inhabited area's of Fiore, was a cave. Inside the cave resided three beings, a young baby and it's parents. The baby was wrapped in a bundle of black and white cloth as it lay in a bed made of straw and leaves. A hole in the ceiling of the cave allowed the moon to shine down and cast a silver spotlight on to the infant. The parents stood in the shadows, away from the silver glow. They spoke in hushed tones that unfortunately boomed as they bounced off of the cave walls, distorting them. Though distorted, it was still easy to differentiate the father's from the mother's. They were arguing with each other, but the echoes caused by the cave rendered their words unintelligible. They both soon fell into a still and awkward silence. After a few minutes the mother spoke.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Changing him the way we did? I mean, what if he is killed?"

The father didn't reply right away, which caused the mother to worry a little. However, that was pushed aside when he spoke.

"How won't die. He is our child, making him the strongest being to have been born since Zeref. Yes, we did the right thing. We needed to."

Though the cave was almost completely pitch, that father could see his lover nod her head solemnly.

"I suppose. But what do we do now? If the others were to discover what we have done, then they would surely kill both us and our child."

The father nodded before he walked to the entrance of the cave. Looking up at the sky, he marveled at the countless stars up in the night sky. He continued to stare up for another minute before turning back to his lover.

"Come, bring our child. I have just enough magic energy to get him to a safe place."

* * *

###Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, 11:27 P.M.###

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Makarov Dreyar was not happy. Today had been a long day. He had another argument with Ivan about his use of magic on his last job. The man almost destroyed half a town. After that, a brawl had broken out between a few of the members, resulting in half of the tables getting destroyed, again. Makarov stops walking and sighs to himself as he remembered that Laxus wanted to join in on the fight. Today had been a long, LONG day. And to top everything off, the weather today has been horrible with it raining relentlessly.

_KNOCK ! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The knocking brings the guild master out of his train of thought.

"I'm coming!"

Taking a few more steps, he forces a weary smile as he pushes open heavy wooden door, letting in the cold stormy air.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy..."

Looking around, Guild Master Makarov noticed that no one was there. Looking left and right and only seeing empty streets, his grin turned into a scowl. Just what e needed to end the terrible day, some kids pulling a late night prank. In frustration, he back stepped inside and got ready to slam the door. However, the crying of a small child reached his ears. It sounded extremely young, as if that of a newborn. Quickly stepping back out into the rain, Makarov looked left and right again. Upon looking right, his eyes laid upon a woven basket, with a blanket bundled above it. The source of the crying, now turned into a wailing. Walking up to it, Makarov noticed a small note pinned on the top. Taking it, he read it in his head.

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_Please take care of our son, Ethan, here. We are not able to care for him ourselves and we believe that your guild can provide for him. He has a great future ahead of him. And please, tell Ethan that we love him.  
_

Makarov didn't know what to think. A couple left their infant at his guild's doorstep, claiming they can't take care of him. Makarov picked up the now wailing baby and began to cradle him. Turning back inside, he knew that he won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight.

* * *

###The Next Morning, 7:24 A.M.###

The next morning, everyone wearily walked into the guild hall. Last night had been really rough, the storm got even worse with lightning striking some of the trees on the outskirts of town. Macao and Wabaka could be seen along with Reedus, walking into the guild hall with everyone else, half asleep.

"Ugh, the storm was bad last night. Right Reedus?"

"Oui."

Everyone filed in and sat at either the bar or at one of the random tables. None of them noticed the sleeping Guild master on the counter, with bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Morning Grandpa!"

Everyone raised their tired heads and smiled at the young boy running into the guild hall. Laxus Dreyar came bolting in wearing his signature red t-shirt with the lightning bolt. The boy seemed to never get tired, always wanting to either run around the town or join in one of the guild brawls that occasionally started. The boy ran up to the older man smiling a smile that showed pure innocence. Seeing that his Grandfather was still asleep, Laxus decided to yell even louder.

"GRANDPA! WAKE UP!"

Makarov woke up extremely startled, almost dropping the bundle in his arms. Which in turn started to wail. Angry, with his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, he wildly looked left and right to see the person who dared to awake him. When his gaze landed on his grandson, who was looking up at him smiling, his anger immediately vanished. Standing up on the counter and then gracefully jumping down onto the floor, he let out a long yawn.

"Good morning Laxus, how are you?"

"I'm great, the storm was so cool with all of the thunder and lightning! Some of the lighting hit the trees outside of town and they caught on fire. It was so cool! And..."

Makarov smiled at Laxus. The boy always liked lightning, either in it's natural state or as magic. Turning to the still talking boy, the Guild Master cleared his throat loudly, which garnered the attention of all of the current occupants.

"That's good to here Laxus. Now I have a special present for you and everyone else here."

This caused all of the guild members to immediately get out of their seats and surround their master along with the six year old boy. All of them were smiling giddily at the prospect of a present. Children on the inside. Slowly, Makarov held out the bundle of blankets and showed to everyone present the baby that he found last night.

"This is Ethan, everyone. I found him at the entrance of this very hall as I was closing up last night. He was abandoned by his parents with only this blanket and a note asking us to take care of him. Now everyone, meet the newest member of our family. And Laxus, meet your younger brother."

* * *

##END OF CHAPTER 1##

**Well, I decided to end it here for now. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what you think I need to work on. Just a quick review works too.**

**Until Next time.**


End file.
